45th - 49th Presidents of the United States (The Future of America)
45.) Donald Trump, (R-New York) 2016-2024 On November 3, 2020, President Donald Trump was re-elected president and sworn into office January 20, 2021. 2020 Election President Trump's reelection bid was a true wildcard. Former Ohio Governor John Kasich was the only major challenger in the Republican primaries and only won the states of Ohio and Vermont. Kasich dropped out before the Republican Convention and President Trump took the nomination. The Democratic Party was even more divided with Senator Elisabeth Warren and Governor Andrew Cuomo being the main two contenders. Although most people knew it would be Warren or Cuomo, 7 other people tried their hand in the democratic primary. After a bitter battle for the nomination, Andrew Cuomo came out victorious due to big wins in Texas, California, and Florida. Cuomo's win disheartened progressives enough for Elisabeth Warren to announce she was running as a Green Party candidate. Elisabeth Warren going rogue infuriated the democratic establishment and caused people to worry about vote splitting. As a result, Andrew Cuomo picked progressive Senator Amy Klobuchar as his running mate. Trump was winning by small margins in the polls until Bernie Sanders endorsed Cuomo instead of Warren. Cuomo held a narrow lead in the polls throughout most of the election. On election day, President Trump pulled another upset victory by holding every state he win in 2016, plus Nevada, Minnesota, New Hampshire, and every district in Maine, most due to vote splitting between Cuomo and Warren. Second Term President Trump's second term was less notable then his first term. Republicans held the Souse and Senate once again with 244 seats in the house and 53 in the senate. In 2021 Republicans in Congress finally passed a full repeal bill of the ACHA in favor of a full repeal. On July 4th 2021 North Korea launched a nuclear bomb into the Atlantic Ocean, causing widespread unrest. Two months later President Trump would meet the President of Russia and China to come up with a deal aimed at eliminating North Korea. 46.) Ted Cruz, (R-Texas) 2024-2032 On November 5, 2024, Senator Ted Cruz was elected president and sworn into office January 20, 2025. 2024 Election After eight years of Republican rule, the Democrats were ready to have their term. The Democratic Primary came down to New Jersey Senator Cory Booker, Maryland Senator Martin O'Malley, and California Governor Gavin Newsom. Former West Virginia Senator Joe Manchin also ran but dropped out early in the race an endorsed Republican Jeff DeWit. The Republicans also had stiff competition, although Ted Cruz was favored early on. In the end, Ted Cruz received the Republican nomination and Cory Booker received the Democratic nomination. Wanting to energize voters in the competitive election, Cruz let the GOP delegates pick the vice president nominee. After a long night of consideration, the delegates nominated Kentucky Senator Rand Paul as his running mate. To fire up the base, Cory Booker picked the young Senator Tulsi Gabbard as his running mate. Immediately after the conventions the candidates began campaigning, attempting to win the critical Midwestern swing states. Ted Cruz began with a slight lead that began to diminish as the election went on. President Trump endorsed Cruz and personally campaigned for him in states like Ohio and Michigan where his message resonated in 2016 and 2020. Cory Booker had the advantage of a fired up party that as fed up with republican policies and exploited Trump's shortcomings on healthcare. Booker took a moderate stance on most issues, which helped sway independent voters but failed to attract the old Bernie progressives. On election day Cruz had a slight edge over Booker in the polls. On November 5th 2024, Ted Cruz captured the presidency in one of the closest elections in American history. Ted Cruz's ability to appeal to Hispanics, particularly Cubans allowed Ted Cruz to win the states of Nevada and Florida. Nevada was extremely close in this election, with Cruz only winning by 2172 votes. Immediately after the election a recount began in Nevada, where Cruz won once again. Booker officially conceded over a week after the election took place. First Term President Cruz's first term began with a rocky start. The democrats gained back the senate and the republicans barely kept the house of representatives. Joseph Kennedy III, a charismatic young senator from Massachusetts, was chosen to be the senate majority leader. Like his predecessor, Cruz had to deal with mass protests on his inauguration and large scale riots in Los Angeles over the election results. Cruz's promises for social conservatism were immediately thwarted by the highly effective Democratic controlled Senate. Despite losing the Senate, Ted Cruz was able to get enough votes in congress to pass a series of Tax cuts that were highly popular. President Cruz's approval rating slowly climbed from the 44.2% on inauguration day to 55.7% in 2026. As a result of Cruz's popularity, the republicans were able to win 2 seats in the senate, making it a 50 - 50 split. Fortunately for President Cruz, the republican senate was much more unified then the democrat senate and were able to accomplish more. In December of 2026, Congress passed a bill effectively banning gay marriage in favor of legal unions. By the time Cruz was up for reelection, the economy was improving and the national debt was shrinking quickly. 2028 Election The 2028 election was seen as the last chance for the Democrats, although Cruz had a consistent 4 point lead in the polls, the democrats were determined to take back the highest office for the first time in 12 years. President Cruz skated through the primaries unopposed, but things were different for the democratic primary. Knowing that the Democratic nominee would have too be particularly inspiring, Democratic leaders pressed Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerberg to run, but he declined. Instead, the race came down t'o '''Texas Attorney General Julián Castro and Ohio Senator Tim Ryan. Both candidates were considerably moderate and had appeal to the working class. In the end, it was Castro's ability to win the Hispanic vote that won him the nomination. In the general election, Castro promised a progressive platform of raising the minimum wage and increasing government programs. In the end, Ted Cruz won and flipped the states of Wisconsin, Virginia, and Pennsylvania. Castro was able to flip Nevada back but lost valuable votes the rust belt and barely held on to Minnesota. '''Second Term' After becoming the second Republican in a row to win reelection, Cruz spent his last years in office pushing a conservative agenda. On February of 2029, President Cruz, with the help of the now republican lead congress passed a bill prohibiting government money from going to any organization that preforms or sponsors abortion. In the final years of the Cruz administration, news broke out that the US department of treasury was printing money to cover from the national bank. As a result, Cruz's approval rating plummeted and the economy began to fail. 47.) Joseph Kennedy III (D-Massachusetts) 2032-2040 In November, 2028, Senate majority leader, Joseph Kennedy, was elected president. He was sworn into office January 20, 2032. In November of 2032, Senate majority leader, Joe Kennedy, was elected president. He was sworn in on January 20, 2033. 2028 Election After the fallout of the national bank scandal, Secretary of treasury Josh Mandel was fired and the stock market crashed. As the economy slipped into recession, President O'Malley President O'Malley's biggest accomplishment as president was passing a healthcare bill that gave free healthcare to working Americans. This healthcare bill was considered to be the greatest healthcare bill ever instated in the United States. O'Malley started off well with a 56% approval rating in his first 100 days. That would not last, though. Impeachment On January 17, 2029, a private investigator was hired to look into Martin O'Malley's healthcare fund system. Through a few months of investigations, it was discovered that President O'Malley had embezzled over $67 million of taxpayer money. By February 4, 2030, O'Malley was impeached. During O'Malley's trial, he admitted to doing the embezzlement, and claimed he was the only one involve. This prompted the Senate to vote President O'Malley out of office. With 87 votes out of 100, Martin O'Malley was removed from the presidency, becoming the first president in American history to be removed from office. On February 7, 2030, Vice-President Jon Ossoff was sworn into office 48.) Jon Ossoff (D-Georgia) 2030-2032 Following the removal of Martin O'Malley, Jon Ossoff was sworn in as President of the United States on February 7, 2030. He would be the youngest person to ever serve as president at the age of 41 years old. He chose Democratic Senator from New Mexico, Martin Heinrich, as his Vice President. President Ossoff As president, Jon Ossoff faced major foreign policy issues, as well as lost money from former president Martin O'Malley. Ossoff created legislation which helped to put back lost money into O'Malley's health plan. He also tried to create a sense of peace by disabling U.S. missile defense systems, which faced criticism from Republicans. Ossoff was best known for getting NASA to send a manned mission to Mars, and start more scientific research of space. Ossoff's term ended after two years. He declined to run for re-election for the 2032 election. 49.) Marco Rubio (R-Florida) 2032-2039 In November of 2032, Florida Senator Marco Rubio was elected President of the United States. He was sworn in on January 20, 2033. 2032 Election Senator Rubio faced an easy match against Julian Castro, former HUD under President Barack Obama. Rubio nominated former Senator Ted Cruz as his Vice-Presidential nominee, with Castro's as former first lady, Michelle Obama. On election night, Rubio won easily with 365 to 173 electoral votes. Rubio's Leadership and WWIII Almost immediately after President Rubio being sworn in, North Korea sent a group of nuclear missiles to Seoul, South Korea. After the devastation of Seoul, the United Nations declared war on North Korea. After careful planning, on September 11, 2033, North Korea launched seven missiles at the United States. This caused mass destruction of the country. North Korea hit Los Angeles, Chicago, Detroit, Pittsburgh, Orlando, New York City, and the District of Colombia. This killed over 19 million Americans, and was the deadliest attack on American soil in U.S. history. Many were upset former President Ossoff disabled the nuclear defense system, which caused riots in unaffected counties. After leaving the White House bomb shelter, President Rubio issued an attack on Pyongyang and ordered the assassination of Kim Jung Un. Two days after the attack, American Forces dropped six nuclear missiles on North Korea. This caused the death of Kim Jung Un, and countless North Koreans. Rubio was praised for his actions, and with the help of America's allies, they began to rebuild the country. Rubio immediately enabled the nuclear defense system once again. Rubio helped to fix the economy after the act of war, and built cities back again as new and modern. Rubio was easily re-elected winning every state in the 2036 election. He continued to fix the U.S. devastation. Assassination While campaigning with Vice-President and Presidential candidate Ted Cruz in New York City, President Rubio was giving a speech when the country would change. Sol Hai Kung, a North Korean nationalist, who was upset with Rubio's nuclear decision on North Korea, snuck a plastic handgun into a rally in the new Empire State Building. Kung ran onto the stage and shot 7 times. He hit Rubio in the aorta, neck, and shoulder, while hitting Ted Cruz in the stomach and forearm. Kung was killed by Secret Service. Rubio was rushed to a nearby hospital in New York City, while Ted Cruz was life-flighted to D.C. Rubio was placed in critical condition and was given surgery right away. Upon having surgery, President Rubio lost too much blood, and died 10 minutes into surgery. Vice-President Cruz was put in critical condition, having lost the bottom part of his arm and having a punctured stomach. Two days after the death of President Rubio, Vice-President Cruz took the oath of office, becoming the 50th President of the United States. 50.) Ted Cruz (R-Texas) 2039-2048 After the assassination of President Rubio, Ted Cruz was sworn in on June 4, 2039 at the age of 69. He chose Donald Trump Jr. as his Vice-President. Category:List of Presidents of the United States Category:The Future of America